LA SILLA
by Teudesvintha
Summary: Glenn demanda a Jenny por infidelidad. No ha habido ni habra un caso tan disparatado y gracioso como este.


La silla  
  
-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- le pregunto bastante sorprendida Ally.  
  
-Completamente.  
  
-Pero Jenny....No entiendo porque Glenn te ha demandado.  
  
-Porque me esta acusando injustamente de infidelidad.  
  
-Pues habla con él, pero llevarlo a juicio es un tontería. No lo aceptaran. Sois pareja, no tenéis ningún documento de unión.  
  
-ALLY, si no me quieres ayudar dímelo, pero si no, te contrato como mi abogada.  
  
-Esta bien. Cuéntamelo todo.  
  
-A Glenn se le ha metido en la cabeza que le soy infiel, antes no nos preocupaban estas cosas porque éramos "amigos", ya sabes íntimos, pero ahora que somos pareja ya no es lo mismo.  
  
-¿Y le eres infiel?  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿Por qué no le cuentas todo, Jenny?  
  
Ally y Jenny se sobresaltaron, Glenn acaba de aparecer por la puerta.  
  
-¿No sabes llamar?- le dijo Jenny con rin tintín.  
  
-¿Contarme qué?- Ally cada vez comprendía menos aquella absurda situación.  
  
-Jenny se ha comprado una silla terapéutica.  
  
-Es que tengo muchas contracturas.- se giró para aclarárselo a Ally.  
  
-¿No será esa silla maravillosa que... bueno... que se mueve, no?- pregunto Ally en un susurro.  
  
-Si- gritó Glenn- la misma silla que acordó no usar mas.  
  
-Es por mi salud- dijo Jenny tocándose el cuello.  
  
-¡Ah, ya!, por eso cada vez que te veo estas colorada, sales de casa mas roja que un tomate. ¿Será por eso que vas a comer últimamente todos los días a tu casa?  
  
-Estoy sofocada, es lo único.  
  
-¡SOFOCADA! Pero tu.....  
  
-Chicos ya basta. ¡DEJADLO YA!  
  
-Muy bien, Jenny, nos veremos en los juzgados. Hasta luego Ally.  
  
Glenn salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. Ally se volvió a Jenny y le preguntó:  
  
-¿De verdad que tienes la silla?  
  
Jenny asintió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres demandar a Jenny?- Richard no creía lo que Glenn le acababa de decir- Pero.. ¿Cómo? Mejor, ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Os acordáis de la fantástica silla del terapeuta?- Richard y Jonh asintieron a la vez- Pues Jenny se la ha comprado.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡¡¡Y!!! Solo se te ocurre decir eso?- Glenn comenzaba a elevar la voz- Pues que indirectamente me esta poniendo los cuernos con una silla terapéutica.  
  
-Dime Glenn: ¿Qué te jode mas, que disfrute mas jodiéndola una silla o que no disfrute cuando la jodes?  
  
-¡¡¡Richard!!!  
  
-¿Qué Jonh? Tengo curiosidad.  
  
-Podéis tomároslo en serio. Ally lo ha hecho.  
  
-¿Qué pinta Ally aquí? ¿También......? ya sabes lo de la silla.  
  
-Me refiero que se lo ha tomado en serio, es la abogada de Jenny, y por eso he venido, quiero que Jonh me defienda.  
  
-¿Y por qué Jonh y no yo?- Richard se estaba quedando al margen.  
  
-No te ofendas Richard, pero prefiero que me defienda Jonh, es mejor en lo alegatos y tiene mas experiencia.  
  
-Muy bien como quieras, pero ya veras como pierdes.  
  
-¡¡¡Richard!!!- gritaron los dos, Glenn y Jonh.  
  
-Glenn, gracias y me siento halagado pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo, tengo un caso por fraude que la verdad no va nada bien. Además Ally es la abogada de Jenny y tu deberías buscarte otro bufete, ya que si ganamos (que es lo mas probable) ganaremos beneficios.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te interesan los beneficios Jonh?- le preguntó Richard.  
  
-Desde que no quiero perder a ningún miembro mas de este bufete.¿Queda claro?  
  
-Clarísimo. Como una ventana recién limpiada.- Los dos miraron a Richard como si estuviera loco.  
  
Hola:  
  
Soy una persona a la que le gusta la serie de Ally McBeal y una noche mientras la veía se me ocurrió escribir un fic. Entre en ff y me di cuenta que de esta serie no había ninguno en castellano así que me dije: "Yo seré la primera". Y aquí esta. Este es un caso bastante tonto, pero normalmente todos los que llevan lo son. Por supuesto será cómico, e intentare que tengan protagonismo todos los personajes. Espero que salga bien. Esto es una pequeña introducción a lo que mas adelante será el caos y la locura total. 


End file.
